


Incorrect Lakewood Quotes

by scaryfangirl2001



Series: Correctly Stated Incorrections [26]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: CIA Agent Muffy Crosswire, F/F, Francine and Muffy used to date, Gen, Incorrect Quotes, Instinct (TV) fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: A series of incorrect quotes starring our favorite ElwoodiansIncluding, but not limited to...Ch 1: Former CIA operative and current university professor Dr. Buster Baxter and top NYPD detective Francine Frensky
Relationships: Buster Baxter & Francine Frensky, Buster Baxter/Arthur Timothy Read, Mary Alice "Muffy" Crosswire/Francine Frensky
Series: Correctly Stated Incorrections [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428805
Kudos: 9





	Incorrect Lakewood Quotes

Buster: I will give you [George] this bag filled with a million dollars if you punch me as hard as you can in my stomach.

DW: If he doesn’t do it, I will.

Buster: So, what does this tell us about human behavior? It’s context-driven, meaning, depending on the circumstances we can be motivated to do almost anything.” [punches George’s stomach] “Welcome to Abnormal Behavior.

=======================================

Francine: Can I call you Professor Psychopath?

Buster: While I may have a fascination with psychopaths, it does not mean I am one.

Francine: Judging by the way you eat your pizza [fork and knife], I’m not so sure.

=======================================

[after she kicks a door several times and it doesn’t budge]

Francine: Do you plan on just watching?

Buster: Oh, I was afraid kicking down the door for you would be disempowering, but we can do it together. Okay, ready? On three.

=======================================

Muffy: There will not be a serial killer in my city.

Buster: Wait, like if we say it often enough, it will be true?

=======================================

Buster: You’ve read my book?

Ratburn: No. what’s it about?

Buster: Abnormal behavior.

Ratburn: I’ve always found that term to be redundant.

Buster: Me too.

[Francine and Buster exchange looks]

=======================================

[Buster sets a color panel over Francine’s notes]

Francine: What’s this?

Buster: Tranquil blue. The color I want to paint the nursery.

Francine: (gasp) You found out it’s a boy?

Buster: Oh, God, you sound just like Arthur. No. but he thinks we should wait until we know the sex, so we don’t introduce gender stereotyping, but I just happen to like blue.

=======================================

Francine: Hotel key? Where is it to?

Buster: I don’t know, but I know someone who will.

Francine: Of course, you do. So, you go handle that, and I’ll, uh, do something else.

=======================================

Buster: Are you telling me that plucky, tough-as-nails, seen-it-all Detective Frensky can’t focus on her work because of a girl?

Francine: Rip it off.

=======================================

Muffy: [studying a hotel key] The Bellmark Hotel.

[Buster and Muffy eye each other]

Francine: What are you two [Buster and Muffy] psychically conversing about now?

Buster: Well, the Bellmark is known to cater to a rather powerful international clientele.

Francine: Like the two of you?

Muffy: Oh, I’ve stayed there, yes.

Buster: Well, with the wig, the untouched cash, and the hotel, this is looking like it might be going deep.

Francine: Or making she’s plotting to take over the world.

Muffy: Or maybe she’s just a rich woman who likes staying in nice hotels.


End file.
